Hoshii no Kaabii: My Version
by ShippingGamer1605
Summary: Takes place after the ending of Hoshii no Kaabii. Nightmare and Customer Service are back and have kidnapped Fumu! What will Meta Knight and the others do to save her? I know the summary is cliche, but the story is better than the summary, I swear. Secrets will be revealed and faces of old and new allies will appear.
1. Prologue

*Quick Disclaimer: Most to all characters will be at least a little OoC so please don't flame/point it out rudely because I'm fully aware of it! Having the characters like this was the only way that the story could work. BTW, I don't own Kirby at all. Hal Laboratory owns all Kirby characters. I only claim my OCs, who are later characters, as my own. Enjoy!* 

~~Prologue~~

In the deepest part of space, if you travel far enough, you'll find a planet called Popstar. It's pretty small, the population under one hundred thousand. Anyway, on one specific corner of the star-shaped planet lays Dreamland, where most of the planet's residents live. There's flourishing wildlife, kind natives, and a few hidden secrets. Dreamland was also home to a people known as the Cappy. They were peaceful, not really advancing in technology like humans and preferring the outdoors most of the time. However, this quaint town, Cappy Town, was ruled over by a cruel dictator named King Dedede. He has a secret to his cruelness: he orders these creatures called demon beasts from an evil company that goes by NightMare Enterprises, or NME. There are a few that oppose him, and they're, surprisingly, either working for him or are related to people who work for him. One time in particular, these civilians of Dreamland stopped the dictator's plan to hypnotise his people into trying to get rid of their hero from the stars, Kirby, by placing a demon beast called Noddi in pillows and giving them to the people. Even though the Noddi are long gone, their power to give people who sleep on them nightmares lingered. Since everyone slept on one of those pillows, everyone succumbs to the newly named Nightmare Plague. It still lingers to this very night, which is the third occurrence of this "plague."

In Castle Dedede, the king's most reliable, and only, knights are sleeping in their rooms. One in particular, Sir Meta Knight, lays asleep as a nightmare begins to show itself to him. This is where our story begins…

A round, masked figure appeared in the distance, pulling his wings back into his cape as he landed. As he took in the view of the destruction, his eyes flashed a lighter shade of grey as he began to run towards a yellow figure. She was lying on the ground, slightly bloody and lifeless. The masked figure slowed his pace and, when he reached her, slowly lifted her head next to his shoulder pad. He realized seconds after that the worst had come and let out a cry of pure anguish for his beloved.

"You'll pay for this, Nightmare!" His voice echoed through the devastated area as a massive Destroyer ship lifted off and flew away in the distance, an evil cackle echoing against the masked figure's cry.

AN: Okay, for one, I'm glad to be able to publish on mobile. Two, this fanfic will be my largest project yet, so please be patient. Also, there may be some mistakes, seeing as though this was my first fanfic ever and was somewhat copied from its original notebook. So I use wanted to warn you ahead of time. Anyway, this is ShippingGamer1605, signing out!


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

Chapter 1: Nightmares

Meta Knight sat up abruptly, cold sweat dripping off his face and panting heavily. He placed his paw-like hand on his face as he sighed in annoyance. He took slower breaths to try and calm his heartbeat as well as his mind. He reached for his mask and fit it on his face, the clips in the back snapping into place, then proceeded to dress into the rest of his gear. Nightmares about Nightmare, he thought. Just what I need to fall asleep at night, he added sarcastically. I guess it's that night again. I hate those stupid Noddi and their "Nightmare Plague"… With his demeanor cool and collected again, he looked around his room and heard soft snoring come from his two companions and partners, Sword and Blade, who were still sleeping quite soundly. The puffball knight closed his eyes and smiled, thankful that his colleagues were able to get some well-earned rest, and heard a knock at his main door. It opened and a little girl poked her head in his room. He realized that the girl was the Cabinet Minister's daughter Fumu. She had a panicked look on her face and, like Meta Knight only a minute before, cold sweat had drenched her face and made her bangs stick to her forehead.

Meta Knight's eyes flashed green as he realized what her reason for the late night visit was. "Did a nightmare wake you up, Fumu?" he asked. She stepped into the room fully and nodded, silently closing the door behind her. Her footsteps were almost silent as she walked over to the side of Meta Knight's tatami bed. He slid over to the side and pat the spot he was just sitting in, gesturing for her to sit next to him. She obliged and sat next to him, causing an awkward silence to fill the room. Tears began to run down Fumu's cheeks, hiccups silently escaping her lips as she sobbed. The blue knight didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing that came to mind; he hugged her. His gloved hands wrapped around the trembling girl and she gasped briefly before leaning into his embrace.

They sat there for a minute, enjoying the comfort their company brought to them. However, the comfort was short-lived as a somewhat familiar voice filled Meta Knight's head and laughed evilly. 'Meta Knight… You can't escape me… If you refuse to return to your creator, then I'll have to choice but to take the little girl from you!' His laugh resounded in the knight's head as he let go of Fumu and held his face in an effort to soothe the searing pain he felt. Fumu began to panic, trying to figure out what was going on with her crush.

His voice was raspy as he turned his gaze to her. "Water…" he gasped, barely able to speak. She heard him clearly, though, and went to grab the glass of water by his bedside and handed it to him. Meta Knight downed it in one go, thanking Fumu after placing the cup back where it came from. With a grunt of frustration, he slammed his gloved fists on the bed under him. She flinched but placed a hand on his back, slowly rubbing circles counter-clockwise. The masked knight was still trembling slightly, so Fumu grabbed his hands gently and held them in her own, planting a tiny kiss on his head. His eyes flashed a quick white from shock before changing to a deep purple. When she moved back after a few seconds, Meta Knight sighed. I have to tell her… If I don't, I'll lose her trust. He took a deep breath. Well, here goes…

"Fumu, there's something I need to tell you that's really important," he began. Fumu looked at him as he fiddled with the clasps of his mask. He snapped it loose, letting the mask fall on the bed front first. Fumu's eyes widened in awe and shock as the usually concealed knight revealed his face to her. He looked almost identical to Kirby, the only differences being that he was blue with silver eyes. He stood on the bed and his cape unfurled into a pair of bat wings. The girl could only gasp in amazement as he flapped his wings slowly and majestically.

A sighed escaped his mouth as he looked Fumu in the eye. "Fumu, I'm a demon beast. I was created by Nightmare to help with his plan to destroy the GSA, the Galactic Star Alliance, for good. When he sent me to spy on the Star Warriors, I was caught by Arthur and his other allies." He paused to think; It's been a long time since I've let this off my chest… he thought before continuing. "After interrogating me for five straight days, Arthur made the decision to let me join them. At the time, I was truly confused by their decision; I was a demon beast, so why would they trust me enough to allow me to join their ranks? I could've easily just left to tell Nightmare about their plans, but they made me feel welcome; I couldn't betray their hospitality and kindness they gave me." He stopped to make sure that Fumu was listening and, to his surprise, she was still looking at him intently, taking in every word. A smile crept its way onto his face, disappearing when he began to talk again. "I trained almost the whole time I was there, never taking a break. After years of waiting, Nightmare and the GSA finally went to war with one another. Even though he was outnumbered, Nightmare still had his trump cards; his strongest demon beasts. The battle ended months later in the defeat of the GSA. I was bruised and beaten, but I still managed to find a starship and fly away from the battlefield. I wandered the cosmos for a long time, trying to find a new place to call 'home.' After a few years of searching, I found Popstar. You should know the rest yourself, Fumu."

She was staring at him with wide eyes, shocked by the information he had just entrusted her to keep secret. Her hands flew to her mouth to conceal her choked gasps as fresh tears streamed down her face once again. With a grunt, Meta Knight picked up his mask and placed it back on his face.

"You're probably disgusted by who I was and what I am…" he muttered, pain etched in his voice. Fumu quickly shook her head and hugged him. His eyes were a mix of white and grey before changing to a combination of light blue and purple. He relished in the warmth of her hug as he returned it, his gloved hands wrapping around the girl.

He could feel her shake her head as she moved it to look at him. "I'm not disgusted by you at all. I'll still stay by you, no matter who you were before or what you are now. We have to look towards the future, no?" The blue knight nodded and placed his gloved hand on the back of her head. Their eyes were half-lidded as they moved closer and closer. Before they could meet, a "THUD!" came from outside, making them jump up and bump their heads together. Fumu fell off the bed and landed on her backside. She stood up, rubbing her head, and looked out the glass doors that led to the balcony. Meta Knight had also fallen off the bed and, when he got up, walked over to Fumu's side to see what was going on. Outside, a few people were sleepwalking, which was to be expected, but there were some who had fallen on their face, causing some objects to fall under the weight of the fallen cappies.

Fumu's eyes reflected her confusion. "Meta Knight, what's going on?" She looked to her knight for answers, but he, sadly, had none. He shook his head and rushed over to his armour. He quickly put on his gear, along with his sword, Galaxia. With a turn of his cape, he disappeared. Fumu sighed in annoyance and ran out the door to find the elusive knight. Showoff… she thought as she ran into Cappy Town. All around her, there were Cappies either sleepwalking or lying on the ground. Over by the path to Whispy Woods, Meta Knight was looking around the town, at the events taking place before his eyes. When she spotted him, she ran over to him and looked in the same direction he was. In front of them, the sun was very slowly rising and dawn would be here. A thought popped into Fumu's head and she made a mad dash for Kirby's house. Meta Knight, surprised, tried to grab her wrist but was left behind, his arm stretched out in the direction she had ran, before wrapping his cape around himself and teleporting after her.

When they got there, they saw that no one was there. Seeing this, Fumu and Meta Knight stopped to survey the area around them. They were caught off guard by a rustling in the nearby bushes. Meta Knight moved in front of her in a protective stance and placed his hand on Galaxia's grip. From the bushes came Kirby and Tokkori, who was sitting on the pink puffball's head. The blue knight sighed and let go of his sword, allowing himself to relax.

Fumu launched herself towards Kirby, enveloping him in a hug. The Star Warrior squealed in happiness and tried his best to hug her back. Tokkori flew over to Meta Knight, who was watching the scene. They walked away from the bushes and made their way back into town.

The green bird jumped off Meta Knight's head and flew into Fumu's face. "What were you thinking, just waiting outside while we were almost caught by those stupid zombie kids?! We could've been hurt, for Nova's sake! Where the heck were you?!" The bird's angry rant shocked all three of them, his trademark annoyance evident, and Fumu could feel tears coming down her face. Kirby's eyes were wide with shock, but he soon felt fear when he looked over at Meta Knight, who was watching with a hand tightly holding on to Galaxia. With one go, Galaxia was being pointed straight at the pissed off bird, making both Fumu and Tokkori jump back in surprise.

"I've had enough of you, stupid bird! You never know when to shut up, do you?!" The bird was listening with wide eyes that were full of fear as Meta Knight moved his sword slightly closer to Tokkori. "She doesn't have to explain herself to you just because you blamed her for something she couldn't do anything about!" Fumu hadn't stopped crying from before Meta Knight's comeback, and she didn't want her friends to argue any longer. She wiped her eyes and grabbed Galaxia to try and pull it away from her knight. He looked at her, shocked and confused at her actions. As her grip tightened, small bolts of electricity began to surround Fumu's hand, shocking her intensely. Even though she grunted in pain, she kept holding on to the legendary sword.

She looked at Meta Knight dead in the eyes. "I won't let you hurt him! Just because he made you mad doesn't mean you have to resort to violence! Please… stop this…" Her words hit home for the blue knight. He pulled Galaxia away from Tokkori and, sheathing it, unfurled his wings and flew away towards Castle Dedede. Kirby and Fumu both looked in the direction he flew. She sighed, turning away and looking at the ground, fists clenched. "Why do you fly away…" she asked, her question staying in the air. Kirby placed his paw-like hand on Fumu's shoulder in reassurance and she responded by giving him a small smile before looking back at Tokkori, who had flown away before he could make any more trouble.

AN: Chapter 2 is coming up soon, so, if you like the story, then keep up with the updates. Until then, this is ShippingGamer1605, signing out!


	3. Chapter 2: Capture!

Chapter 2: Capture!

Back in Meta Knight's room, Meta Knight sat on his bed, replaying Fumu's words over and over in his mind. He had upset Fumu, his beloved. Even though he couldn't stand that stupid bird, his outburst had scared her more than Tokkori's. Sighing in defeat, he removed his mask and walked over to the balcony, opening the doors and feeling the early morning breeze on his face.

"I messed up this time. Despite how much we all hate that bird, I shouldn't have threatened him like that. I guess I could've controlled my temper a little better, right Garlude?" He was talking to the last few stars in the sky that hadn't disappeared in the slow rising of the sun. "I can't undo it now, so all I can do is try to apologize." His solo conversation was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Right on time…" he muttered as he walked over to the door. Just as he thought, Fumu was at his door, an anxious look crossing her face.

She had stopped crying and he noticed that Kirby wasn't with her. "Um, Meta Knight?" she said. "Can I talk to you? In private?" He nodded and opened the door completely to let her in. The balcony doors were still open, allowing the room to cool down and a breeze to come in. She sat down on his bed and he followed her, sitting next to her. An awkward silence came to pass, leaving the two intimate lovers in an awkward position.

Thankfully, Fumu broke the silence. "Meta Knight, why did you threaten Tokkori?" The question only added to the intensity in the room, but he answered nonetheless.

"He made you cry, so I lost it. You know how I hate to see you cry. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if I let him continue his rant. Please forgive me, Fumu," he explained. Instead of the reaction he expected, which would've been a huff and a turn of her head in anger, he was given a pat on the head. His eyes changed to white as he looked at Fumu. Her eyes only reflected understanding as she removed her hand from his head and walked over to the balcony. The doors were still open from a minute ago, so she walked over and spread her arms out wide, taking in the cool breeze that was blowing on her face. She sighed in content and dropped her arms to her sides. Meta Knight looked over at her and smiled under his mask. He was relieved that she wasn't mad at him for earlier, but he still felt uneasy. As they stayed in a calm silence, a strong gust of wind blew across the balcony, causing Fumu to lose her balance.

She, thankfully, grabbed onto the balcony railing as she flew over the edge. Meta Knight saw her and ran over to the edge to try and pull her up. His gloved hands wrapped around her own and he tried with all his might to help her. However, his gloves slipped off and Fumu went plummeting to her doom. She began to scream and kick as she realized that she was falling. Before she hit the ground, a pink and white flash flew beneath her and caught her. She had closed her eyes but when she felt that she had stopped falling, she opened her eyes. Meta Knight was still on the balcony, gloveless, staring at her. There was something wrong with this situation… Confused and curious, Fumu turned to look behind and saw the one puffball she never expected to see: Galacta Knight. He was holding her by her shirt, grip firm. Looking back at Meta Knight, she could tell that he was scowling under his mask.

"Galacta Knight…" he muttered. His voice expressed his restraint to lash out at his rival. The pink knight laughed and pulled Fumu closer to him. She could feel the front of her shirt tightening around her throat as he drew her closer. He held out his free hand and a magenta lance popped into his hand. The point reflected the moonlight perfectly as its wielder drew it close to the girl's neck.

Meta Knight could feel his anger rising and growing as he watched the events play out in front of him. "Why are you here and what do you want with Fumu?" His question was answered with a laugh. The sound never echoed, despite the overall silence of the area. This only made the blue knight angrier. He thought up a quick plan and got in position to charge forward.

A dark chuckle came from Galacta as he moved the tip of his lance closer to Fumu's neck. "Try to move any closer and the girl here gets it. Got it?" Meta Knight grunted in frustration. He fixed his footing to show that he wasn't planning anything. "Good. Anyway, the boss needs her for an experiment," he explained vaguely. This got a confused look from the Star Warrior.

"The 'boss?' Who's that?" Once again, a small laugh was his only response. "Ugh, can you stop laughing? It's getting really annoying…" Galacta Knight shrugged, a smile creeping its way onto his face under his mask. He knew that his rival was playing around with him, but this was just irritating.

Galacta Knight sighed mockingly. "I'll stop laughing at you if you stop asking stupid questions about what I say. If you don't oblige, then I'll continue laughing and…" He moved his gaze to the frightened girl he was holding and, pointing his lance to his side, loosened his grip on her, causing her body to slip. Meta Knight lunged forward but stopped when he saw him grab her back and place his lance back where it was by Fumu's throat, earning a grunt from Meta Knight.

"Okay, okay. You win," he said, defeated. This only made his rival have to hold back his laugh. The glare that Meta Knight was giving him was shooting knives at him, but that didn't bother him one bit. 'The boss… Does he mean Nova? No, she wouldn't do that. Wait, he couldn't mean…' The thought that popped into his head almost startled him. "You're working with Nightmare?! For NME?!"

Galacta nodded lightly to avoid startling the now trembling girl he was holding. "Bingo! He made a deal with Nova saying that if I worked with Nightmare this one time, then I could be free from everything. The bossman told me to take the girl, so I'm just following orders," he explained in more detail. With that, a blue portal appeared behind him and he flapped his angel-styled wings backwards into it. Meta Knight ran towards the portal, wings unleashed, and tried to catch them. Galacta Knight laughed at what he considered "foolish" attempts to save Fumu. "Just listen to Nightmare's request and she'll come back here unharmed, we swear." His last words floated in the air as the gateway disappeared, leaving Meta Knight flying through air. He stopped, turned around, and flew back to his room. His mind was in an angered frenzy as he slammed the balcony doors shut and made his way to his bed. He sat down and held his face with his hands. He had just let his only love get captured by his worst enemy. A few days passed and his state of mind only worsened as the frustration he felt about the situation intensified.

Stay Tuned for Chapter 3!

Until then, this is ShippingGamer1605, signing off!


	4. Chapter 3: The Arrival of Old Allies

Chapter 3: The Arrival of Old Allies 

A few days after Fumu's capture, Meta Knight had become a no-show. Sword and Blade were beginning to worry, so they teamed up with Bun and Kirby to try and find him. They roamed the halls of Castle Dedede, calling for him and looking in almost every room. When they came by Meta Knight's room, they heard a muffled voice. It was Meta Knight! They moved closer to the door to hear him better.

There was a soft sob. "I was there. I could've saved her, but I didn't. Sure, he was taunting me by threatening to harm Fumu, but I could've done something!" He growled in anger before sighing. "Oh, who am I kidding? It's my fault she was captured by Nightmare. After all, I would've never met her and we wouldn't be this close if I hadn't come to Popstar in the first place. It would've been better if I had never met her." His lament was finished with another sigh of defeat. Back outside the room, Sword and Blade looked at each other before opening the door. Inside, their master was standing out on the balcony, staring up at the sky. He turned to look at them and walked back into the room, motioning for them to join him.

"You were eavesdropping on me?" Meta Knight asked, even though he knew the answer. The two knights nodded, feeling a tinge of guilt build inside of them. They didn't know what to do, so Blade stepped up and explained why they had been eavesdropping.

Segment Change~

Out in space, a distance away from Popstar, a Destroyer ship was headed to the star-shaped planet.

"Sirica, how much longer 'till we get there?" one of them asked. He was a lightly tanned boy with spiky orange hair.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Knuckle Joe? We'll be there in a little while, geez," Sirica replied, annoyed. She was pure white with long hair to match. As she placed the Destroyer on autopilot, their destination came into view. Joe pressed his face to the huge glass window that lined the front of the ship.

"We're finally here! Took long enough!" Joe exclaimed. Sirica nodded behind him, walking up next to him. She grabbed his hand gently and held it, intertwining their fingers.

He jumped in surprise, turning to look at her. "S-sirica? What are you doing?" She giggled softly, turning to look out at Popstar.

"Nothing you need to worry about," she replied vaguely. A light blush rose to her cheeks as she took in the moment she was having with her best friend.

However, the lighthearted moment was cut off by the alarms going off and red lights flashing. Sirica let go of Knuckle Joe's hand and made her way to the control panel. She looked at it and cursed to herself. He came over to her and gave her a confused look.

"What's going on? Why are the alarms going off?" he asked.

Sirica shook her head and turned to look at him. "We're gonna crash straight into Dreamland," she said plainly. Joe gasped and started bracing for impact. Sirica followed suit and huddled next to him. There was a clear view of Cappy Town in the distance before the ship crashed and everything went black.

Segment Change~

Meta Knight finished telling Sword and Blade what happened with Galacta Knight a few days ago, and they explained their reasoning for eavesdropping. A tense silence followed as they sat in silence. Blade stood and walked over to her master and hugged him. His eyes flashed a brief white before changing back to their normal auburn.

"Fumu will be alright, I promise. We women are stronger than we appear," Blade said, not realizing that her male voice was becoming more feminine.

"Blade…" Sword sighed. "I guess the secret's out, huh?" Blade nodded and grabbed her helmet. With a light yank, she pulled off her helmet, revealing her long red hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail. Meta Knight gasped as he stared at her face, mainly her piercing emerald green eyes. She couldn't be…

"Madelyn, is that you?!" Blade shook her head and looked away from her mentor. That was her real name, yes, but she didn't want to admit it. Meta Knight was about to speak again but was cut off when a huge "BOOM!" sound came from outside. The three knights jumped, startled by the noise. With a huff, Meta Knight jumped up off the bed and bolted out the room, leaving his two partners alone. Blade went to grab her helmet but was stopped when Sword grabbed her by the wrist.

"Sword, what are you doing?" she asked. He let go of Blade's hand and turned his face away from hers, a blush creeping its way up to his cheeks under his helmet.

He sighed and, with a silent breath, looked Blade dead in the eye. "I know this may sound weird, but… I like you Blade. I really like you. I have for a long time now," he began. Blade gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth in surprise. "Ever since we met, I've felt a connection with you. A really strong connection that I've never felt before, not even with my blood family." Tears were threatening to flow down Blade's face, but she wiped them away before they could, as she never looked away from Sword. She could feel a heated blush rise to her face as she took in Sword's confession.

Without warning, Blade pulled Sword's helmet off, revealing his shaggy brown hair, hazel brown eyes, and battle scar. She placed his helmet next to hers and lightly grabbed his face with her hand. Her face moved closer to his and she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. His blush only grew as his face moved closer to hers. In an instant, their lips pressed together and their eyes closed simultaneously. A sigh escaped the female knight as she tilted her head and pressed forward, deepening the kiss. Her hand was entangled in Sword's hair and his arms were wrapped around her waist, keeping her close. The moment of lip-lock lasted a minute or two before they parted, panting lightly. They spent a few seconds trying to catch their breath before the realization of the past minute hit them like a truck. The blush from before returned to their faces as they grabbed their helmets and ran out the room. Despite the awkward air around them, they knew that they would have at least one more moment like that, only it would be even better than the first.

The crash site was a huge crater and it missed Cappy Town by a few miles. The residents of the peaceful town were lining the rim of the crater, talking amongst themselves. Meta Knight, Kirby, and Bun were approaching the smoking spaceship cautiously, their guard raised. Two figures tumbled out, a groan filling the silence. Kirby gave a curious "poyo" before running up to them.

He "poyo"ed happily as he was wrapped up in a familiar pair of arms. "Heya buddy! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" When the smoke finally cleared, they could see that the two figures were none other than Sirica and Knuckle Joe. A sigh of relief left Bun as we walked over to his allies. Meta Knight followed, sheathing Galaxia, eyes a deep green. They talked for awhile before deciding to return to the castle. On their way back, they saw Sword and Blade running over to them.

They stopped in front of their master, trying to catch their breath. He simply placed his hand on Sword's shoulder and told him, "Tell me when we have the time." They stared at him in confusion before sharing a look and following close behind.

Back at the castle, Meta Knight and the others were sitting in Fumu's home. They were discussing what happened three days ago, which made the blue knight uncomfortable. Sirica, who had detached herself from the conversation, looked over at him curiously. She pieced the pieces together and dragged him out the room abruptly. He wasn't given a chance to escape as they rounded the corner of the hallway leading to Dedede's throne room.

She let go of his gloved hand and turned to face him. "What's the matter with you? You're showing more emotion than usual," she asked him. He avoided making eye contact with her as she stared him down.

"I don't know what you mean," he lied. His eyes flashed a light gray as a blush formed under his mask. That knowing look in her eyes was cutting through his very soul.

She laughed, covering her mouth to muffle it. When she stopped, she placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "The 'Great Sir Meta Knight', spouting a white lie. That's a new one. Now, tell me what's eating at you."

He tried to lie again, but the look she was giving him made reconsider. He gathered his courage, swallowing hard. "I love her, alright? Happy now?" He expected her to be shocked, but with the look she was giving her, he should've known she had some sort of idea.

"I knew it. Not to be rude or anything, but ever since I met you, I've seen your actions and they show you think of Fumu as more than a friend," she whispered to him. All Meta Knight could do was stand there, blushing even more under his mask.

Stay Tuned for Chapter 4!

Until then, this is ShippingGamer1605, signing off


	5. Chapter 4: Fumu

_**Chapter 4: Fumu**_

In the depths of space, a huge Destroyer has been built. There was an army of smaller ships waiting in the loading bay to be used. Deeper in the ship, there was a cell block holding a familiar face. She was laying on the bed, her left hand holding her right arm tightly. There were tears running down her face as she stared at the ceiling.

"It hurts… Why me?" Fumu whimpered. The pain was clear as day in her voice as she remembered what had happened only an hour before.

~~"Be still and the pain will be over faster," Customer Service seethed through his teeth, frustrated. She continued squirming in place, much to his chagrin, even though the straps were preventing her from moving much. As this was going on, Nightmare was watching, growing more impatient by the minute.

"Just hold still!" Nightmare growled, shooting blue lightning magic at Fumu. When it made contact with her, she felt her body go numb, not wanting to move at all. There wasn't any pain until she felt the needle stick her in the upper arm. The scream she let out was almost strong enough to make someone go deaf. When it was over, she passed out, only able to hear their voices.~~

She winced in pain, the memories making the pain worse somehow. The door to her cell opened, showing Galacta Knight holding a small blue puffball. He threw it in and closed the door behind him.

"Galacta Knight! Wait!" she called out to him. With a grunt, he turned to look at her.

"What is it?" He was peeved, she could tell, but she asked her question anyway.

She pointed to the puffball that was literally thrown into her cell. "Who or what is this?" The pink knight looked at it for a second before chuckling softly, evilly.

"That's the demon beast made from your DNA sample. Thanks to you, Nightmare now has access to the powers of your ancestors, the Stellanians. Hope you're proud, Stellanian!" he explained. An evil cackle escaped him as he walked away. Fumu walked back over to the bed, sitting down to think about what Galacta had told her.

"Stellanian? What was he talking about?" she muttered to herself. With a sigh, she laid down and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. The puffball that Galacta threw into Fumu's cell stood up on its feet, taking in its surroundings. It looked around and saw Fumu's sleeping figure. It walked over to her and tried to climb up but failed. Grunting in frustration, it tried again, this time using its small dragon wings to give it an extra lift. It succeeded and cuddled up next to Fumu. Little did anyone know that this "demon beast" would play a larger role than anyone would expect.

 _ **Sorry about the shorter chapter, but the next one will be longer! Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 5!**_

 _ **Until then, this is ShippingGamer1605, signing off!**_


	6. Chapter 5: The Plan of Action

_**Chapter 5: the Plan of Action**_

After their conversation, Meta Knight and Sirica walked back in the room. The others were still in their earlier conversation when they noticed them come back in.

Sword and Blade were talking to each other in hushed whispers as Knuckle Joe looked over at the blue knight. "Hey, Meta Knight. Could you tell us about what happened three days ago? It's just so we know what happened," he asked. Meta Knight nodded, taking a seat next to Bun. His eyes flashed a deep gray before starting. There was sadness in his words as he retold the events of three days ago. Everyone in the room was listening intently, their gazes never wavering from the blue knight.

He was about of the quarter of the way through the story when he let out a sigh. "She came into my room, most likely for comfort. Even though I've kept it from pretty much everyone, I told Fumu my secret," he told them. Bun was staring at him curiously through his teal bangs. There was a second of hesitation before Meta Knight stood up and unfurled his wings. Everyone was staring in curiosity now as his wings flapped gently behind him.

"Wow… I had heard in the past that he had wings, but this is a lot cooler than I could've ever imagined," Blade muttered to herself. Sword looked at her, not quite hearing her clearly, but shrugged it off and paid his attention back to Meta Knight. He sat back down next to Bun, continuing from where he left off. As he got to the part where Tokkori had gotten mad at Fumu, his gloved hands balled up into fists. His amber eyes changed to a blood red before swiftly changing back to normal. Sirica took note of his mood change. Time flew by as he told the rest of the story. As he finished the story, a tense silence filled the room, the story's details sinking in.

Kirby hopped up from his seat by Knuckle Joe and placed his paw-like hand on the knight's shoulder pad in a comforting gesture. He handed his Warp Star to him, a "poyo" of question coming from his mouth. Bun looked at them for a second, thinking. A light-bulb went off in his head as he grabbed the Warp Star and held it over his head.

"I've got an idea!" His outburst caught the attention of all of the warriors in the room. "We can fly out to Nightmare's base, bust in, and get my sister back!" There were six pairs of eyes staring at him curiously. Something clicked in Sirica's mind and she turned to Knuckle Joe.

"Do you still have those 'void bombs'?" she asked. It took him a minute to think about it but after a couple minutes, he gasped.

His eyes reflected brightly as he remembered all the times he used the "void bombs." "Oh yeah! I don't have anymore but I can make more! Why did you want to know?" Sirica explained her idea, which consisted of using these "void bombs."

After an hour of exchanging ideas and planning, they came to a conclusion. "So, this is the plan: We repair the ship and fly out to Nightmare's base. Then, we deploy three teams into the designated areas to hook up the bombs. When Fumu is back on the ship with us, I'll give the signal and we'll set off the bombs. We'll have about five minutes to get away after that, so waste no time in getting back. Is there anything I'm missing or anything I need to add to the plan?" Joe recapped. Nobody responded, so he took that as "the plan is okay and we can use it until we have to change it."

Everyone took a break from planning and Sirica and Joe decided to stay in the palace for the time being. Meta Knight knew that the king wouldn't be happy, but who would even care? Not him. No one would care, except for Escargoon. Anyway, as the group relaxed a bit, Meta Knight stayed seated on the couch, alone with his thoughts.

 _What's going to happen if this fails? I know that this will take a while to prepare, but I don't want her to suffer any more than she has to. She shouldn't have to suffer at all! Dammit… I should've done something that night to help her instead of standing there like a coward!_ He slammed his fist into the couch cushion next to him, the sound muffled as the cushion compressed under his fist. _I'm a sad excuse for a Star Warrior… I couldn't protect the one I love, let alone my friends. Garlude, Jecra… I've failed you both. I'm sorry…_

His thoughts were cut short when he was tackled from behind the couch by Kirby. A joyful "poyo" escaped the pink puffball as he embraced the knight as best he could. Bun walked over to them, his bangs hiding any emotion he was feeling at the moment.

"So, you were there when my sister was kidnapped?" he asked. There was no sign of any emotion behind his words, but Meta Knight could tell he was frustrated.

"I was, but I was-" He was cut off when Bun forcefully grabbed his shoulder plates. Kirby was now on the other side of the room, blue eyes filled with fear. The blue knight could only watch as Fumu's brother vented out his frustration and anger.

Bun's eyes could be seen from behind his bangs as he stared into Meta Knight's amber eyes. "You could have done something to save her!" he shouted. "If you had done something, she would still be… still be…" He let out a sigh of frustration, releasing Meta Knight from his grip.

"She wouldn't be with Nightmare." There was a tense silence that filled the room. Kirby walked out of the room, looking to join up with the others. Earlier, Sirica and Knuckle Joe walked out to the balcony, but they couldn't hear what was going on inside.

With a sigh of defeat, Meta Knight hopped off the couch and took one of Bun's hands in his gloved paw. "Bun, I know that you blame me for your sister's kidnapping, but please let me explain. Galacta Knight was threatening to harm Fumu or worse, and I didn't want to risk her life because I tried to be heroic," he explained. His eyes began to glow a stormy gray, the guilt welling up inside.

Bun's eyes widened, his shoulders relaxing, as he removed his hand from the blue knight's grip. With a sigh, he placed his clenched fist to his chest.

"Teach me how to fight." he requested. The blue knight's only visible reaction was the green glow of his eyes.

He placed his paw on the hilt of Galaxia. "If you want me to teach you how to fight, as I did with your sister, you must have the patience and determination to work hard. Are you sure you're ready?" he asked. Bun nodded, looking out towards the balcony. Meta Knight followed his gaze, taking note of the gray clouds that were gathering in the sky.

 _This is going to be an interesting winter for Dreamland,_ Meta Knight thought as he left the room with Bun, leading him to the courtyard.

 _ **Stay tuned for Chapter 6, which will most likely be a pretty big chapter compared to most of the others!**_

 _ **Until then, this is ShippingGamer1605, signing off!**_


	7. Chapter 5 Alternate Ending

After the meeting, Sirica flagged Knuckle Joe over. He gave her a smile and walked over to her. She motioned to the balcony outside Cabinet Minister Parm's home and they walked out. It was high noon, and the sun was beating down on their faces.

"My tan will probably be darker when we're done!" Joe joked, laughing heartily. Sirica chuckled with him. They found two chairs out there and sat on them, and they were, thankfully, shaded by a huge lounge umbrella. As they stared at the few clouds in the sky, Sirica let out a sigh. Joe looked over at her, curious. She held her hand out above her, staring at the patch of sky that wasn't blocked by her hand.

"When this is over, what do you plan to do?" she asked out of the blue. Joe turned himself over on his side completely to look at his closest friend. He had been wondering this himself; they helped Kirby defeat Nightmare and his company, NME, before, but then this happened. Now the question for the two of them is: What's next? Will they go separate ways or continue traveling together? If Nightmare is gone for good this time, then there won't be much need for "protectors of the cosmos," as Knuckle Joe liked to call his friends, including himself. He shook his head to clear it as he continued to look at her. Her white hair was poking out of the shade slightly, allowing the sun's light to reflect off of the pure white almost like a mirror. He thought of a future where the two of them could travel the cosmos together, hand in hand, never knowing what's next but still expecting the best. A blush crept up his face as he shook his head violently to clear his head. It was Sirica's turn to look over at him.

She gave him a quizzical look as the blush on his face grew. "Are you okay? Your face is red," she asked. He looked away for a brief moment before turning back to look at her.

"I'm fine," he responded quickly. "It's just the sun heating my face. I guess this umbrella doesn't really work, huh?" His attempt at a joke failed and only ended with her looking back at the sky, her face showing no emotion. With a sigh, Joe did the same and looked back at the sky, glancing over at Sirica every now and then. "I don't know what I'm doing after this, to be honest," he said, answering her previous question. She glanced over at him and nodded to show that she felt the same. An awkward silence befell the two for a few minutes. Knuckle Joe took in a deep breath and rested the back of his head on the palms of his hands.

"Why don't we travel together?" Sirica picked her head up and looked at him in surprise. "I mean, if we both don't know what we're doing after this, we can travel around the galaxy until we find out what we want to do, you know?" A light blush appeared on her face as she thought about her response. _Traveling across the galaxy, being alone with Knuckle Joe… Aah! Stop it! It's just too awkward! But… I do have a crush on him, so maybe I can confess to him while we're traveling._ Sirica stopped thinking as she came to a decision.

Part of her pure white hair was resting on her left shoulder, the sunlight reflecting off of it. "I would be honored to join you, Joe," she replied. A shy smile was shining on her face that he reflected. She stood from her lounge chair and walked over to Knuckle Joe and hugged him. He hugged her back surprisingly tight. When they let go of each other, their eyes made contact and they could see the feelings hidden behind them. Inside, they could hear Sword calling for Knuckle Joe.

"Well, I gotta go for now. Talk to you later, Sirica?" he asked. She nodded and, after giving her a thumbs-up, walked back inside to see what Sword wanted. Sirica walked in after him, her heart racing and her mind working in overdrive.

 _I promise to tell you the truth, Knuckle Joe. We'll make it through this, save Fumu, and then I'll reveal my feelings to you. I love you, Knuckle Joe. I've loved you since I first met you._

 _ **AN: I wanted to write an alternate ending to the end of Chapter 5 because I didn't want Knuckle Joe and Sirica to be discarded as minor characters unintentionally, so I gave them something that will influence the ending. I hope you like it!**_


	8. Chapter 6: Preparations

_**Chapter 6: Preparations**_

 _ ***There will be a POV change mid-chapter for character development, so I hope you enjoy it! Also, because of someone's very kind review (thank you LuluCalliope), I am going to take HnK: MV off of hiatus for a while. I apologize for all of the author's note btw; I know how annoying they can be. Enjoy! :)***_

Meta Knight followed Bun and Kirby through the courtyard to the secret fountain entrance. He pulled out the button and opened the fountain, revealing a flight of stairs descending below. They walked in and made their way down, the entrance closing behind them. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the Destroyer ship Sirica and Knuckle Joe crashed in was propped up and Sword and Blade were working on repairing the electronic parts and mechanisms. Bun and Kirby ran over to where Knuckle Joe was standing while Meta Knight walked over to where Sword was rolling out from under the ship.

He wiped his brow, holding his wrench by his side. "Phew. All that's left now is to hook up the thrusters to the main control unit and this ship will be ready to fly!" he explained to nobody in particular. With one last look, he made his way to the twin starships in the further corner of the workshop. One was a golden yellow and the other was a charcoal gray.

"Now to work on these bad boys," he muttered, laying down on a creeper to work on Kirby's starship. As he was working, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He rolled out from under the starship and saw Meta Knight standing above him. The knight tried to stand up but moved too much, moving the creeper from under him and throwing him on the ground.

Meta Knight chuckled, offering his hand to his "fallen" apprentice. "Here, let me help you," he offered. Sword grabbed his master's hand and got back on his feet, embarrassed that his master had to see that.

"I was wondering if you could spare a moment and talk with me in private?" the blue knight asked. Sword nodded slowly, confused as to why Meta Knight wanted to talk to _him_ in private.

 _~POV Change to Sword~_

It's only been three weeks since Blade and I confessed to each other. We've been close ever since, especially these past few days. At first, I felt crazy when I told her about how I felt, but after that kiss on my cheek, I knew she felt the same. I still remember the butterflies that were going crazy in my stomach as we kissed for the first time. After that, I couldn't get her out of my mind.

I just hope Meta Knight doesn't ask me about our relationship because I'd probably stumble over my words and make the conversation really awkward. We walked out of the workshop and we were greeted by the chill winter air. My armor, thankfully, had winter padding underneath to keep me warm. We sat down on the fountain's edge, the water frozen in place from the chilling weather. I could hear him release a melancholy sigh, glancing over at his balcony. His eyes flashed a stormy gray before returning to their regular amber as he turned to look at me.

"So," he began, "how is your relationship with Blade?" I blushed a bit under my helmet, trying to not make eye contact.

"Um, we've been fine. Sir Meta Knight, are you alright? Ever since Fumu was captured, you've become distant. At least, more distant than usual," I asked, concerned.

He sighed again, holding his hands together. "Well… It's just… I never got the chance to tell her how I feel because I was too weak to keep her safe!" His shout startled me, but I kept it to myself. He usually never raises his voice, the only exceptions being those choice moments and to intimidate his target.

I could tell that this was really troubling him, but I didn't know what to tell him to help him snap out of this stupor. We sat there in silence for a while, dwelling on our thoughts. Some memories from when Blade and I were starting to get to know Fumu and Bun resurfaced in my mind. I remember overhearing a certain conversation between them about Meta Knight.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to talk to Meta Knight. "Sir Meta Knight, you're not weak," I began. He turned to look at me, his eyes flashing a lighter shade of orange. "Galacta Knight would've hurt Fumu if you had acted, and we all know how much worse that internal pain would have been for you. Besides, she wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over this." I stopped talking to gauge his reaction; his eyes were green in thought, so I took that as a sign to continue. "She's strong-willed and you taught her how to defend herself, so I know she'll be fine."

Another silence followed my words, making the paranoia that I said something wrong grow. I felt a weight on my shoulder and, looking over, saw that Meta Knight was looking at me, his eyes a sky blue hue. "You're right Sword. I should stop dwelling on it. Thank you for this talk," he said, turning to head back to the garage. I jumped up and followed him back.

As we walked in, Sirica, Knuckle Joe, and Bun were standing by the main computer. Bun noticed us and ran over, grabbing our hands to drag us over to the others.

 _~~POV Swap to 3rd Person~~_

They walked over to Sirica and Knuckle Joe and gasped. On the screen was NME's new headquarters, along with dozens of Destroyers surrounding it. Blade came over to them, her helmet under arm, exposing her tanned face and bright red hair. When Sword looked over at her, his blush was almost the same shade as her hair. They all looked at the screen again, thinking of how to break through Nightmare's defenses.

"Looks like you guys need some help, no?" a voice asked. Everyone turned around and saw a short, cloaked figure standing there. They lowered their hood, revealing an ebony black puffball with hot pink eyes and a purple star on their cheek. "I'm Sir Falspar's second-in-command. The name's Midnight Zero!" She held out her paw in a gesture requesting a handshake. Why did Sword and Blade have a feeling that there was going to be a lot of drama ahead?


	9. Chapter 7: Daddy-Daughter Issues

Chapter 7: Daddy-Daughter Issues

Hesitantly, Meta Knight shook Midnight Zero's hand. "It's… a pleasure to meet you," he responded. Blade walked away abruptly, startling Sword, but only one noticed as he followed her. They began discussing the plan from before and how Falspar's soldiers could help.

After a while, Midnight looked around. "By the way, do you know if anyone by the name of Blade is with you? Sir Falspar said he needed to talk to her," Midnight asked.

"Follow me." Was all Meta Knight said as he followed where Sword and Blade ran off to, Midnight Zero trailing after him.

~~POV Switch to Blade~~

I ran away from the group when I heard his name. Sir Falspar… my father. The same father that betrayed his family to save Sir Arthur. He- No, I won't go on that rant. Not right now.

As I rounded a corner, I realized that Sword was following me. He's so sweet… I stopped in front of the spare parts room and entered it, sitting on one of the sealed crates. Sword stepped into the room and sat next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. We sat there for a moment before I exhaled sharply.

"Why? Why did he have to pop back into my life? After all these years…"

"Blade? Is everything okay?" he asked.

I sighed, turning to face my partner. "I know I told you before that Sir Falspar was my father, but I don't know if I told you the reason why I hate him. Did I?" He shook his head. "Alright, well, here goes…"

Twenty one years ago, before I was born, my father, Sir Falspar, met my mother-to-be, Yulensia. She was the former ruler of a planet called Undine. After my father saved her planet from a demon beast attack, she stowed away on his ship so that she could meet the legendary general that had saved her people. However, he wasn't as glad to see her as she was to see him. She told him that she wanted to join the GSA (Galactic Star Alliance). Falspar explained that she would have to talk to Arthur about joining and offered to let her share a dorm with him. Grateful that he didn't turn her away, she made herself at home for the next few weeks before she was able to talk to Arthur. When the time came, Sir Falspar walked Yulensia to Arthur's office and waited for her outside.

From what my mother told me, the conversation with Arthur went a little bit like this:

She knocked on the door. "Sir Arthur?"

"Come in." She walked in. "Ah, I don't believe I've seen you around. What's your name?"

"I'm Yulensia, former queen of Undine. I'm here to ask you about joining the GSA."

"Hmm… Well, this is interesting. We've never taken royalty into our ranks, but your rank doesn't matter. You'll have to remember these rules and be trained for combat before you can truly join."

"I'm ready, Sir."

"Okay, first thing: Never use your allies for your own personal gain. Second, we WILL NOT tolerate anyone who divulges information about our movements and plans to the enemy. Last but not least, never forget that you have allies to rely on, so don't be afraid to ask for help when you need it. Okay?"

"I understand, Sir."

"We can start by you calling me Arthur rather than Sir. Everyone here is on a first-name basis, so don't feel obliged to call us by titles. Now, are you sure you're ready to join the GSA? You have to be willing to take the risk of losing your life in battle."

"I know what the risks are, but I still want to join. If that's okay with you... Arthur."

"As long as you know what you're getting into and you can fight, you're officially a full-fledged, loyal member of the GSA!"

"Thank you Arthur!"

After that, she walked out of the office and told Sir Falspar about what she and Arthur talked about. After that day, they started Mother's training. She was a fast learner from what I remember Falspar telling me and, after a few more weeks of training, he decided to confess his feelings for her. If I remember correctly from what Mother told me, their talk went like this:

"Yulensia, I have something to tell you. Something that I've kept inside me ever since you started staying with me in my dorm."

"Oh? What is it, Falspar?"

"I...Iloveyou!"

"What?"

"I said that… I love you. You're the best warrior I've trained, your cooking skills are amazing, and your intelligence and beauty are extraordinary. What I'm trying to say is… Yulensia, beautiful and wise, will you marry me?"

"Falspar, I… I don't know what to say. I'm shocked, but in a good way."

"Good way?"

"I've loved you for a while, but I didn't think you would pop the question so soon."

"So you accept?"

"Yes, Falspar, I accept your proposal."

"I'm so happy!"

That's how they got together. One year later, they had me, which only led to them getting closer and me learning how to use a sword to fight. Eleven years passed and Sir Falspar was training me in the GSA gymnasium when the alarm sounded. He ran over to the weapon rack and took his personal sword.

He told me to go to Arthur's office and stay there until the fight was over, but I refused. Surprised at my defiance, he called Meta Knight to take me somewhere safe. He explained the situation to the blue knight and they were off: Falspar running to the battle and Meta Knight dragging me to a safe place. When he put me in my parents' dorm, he closed and locked the door, leaving me trapped.

I was glad that my mom taught me how to pick a lock because I packed my bag, just in case, left it by my bed, and picked the lock. The door opened and I ran to the nearest surveillance camera.

The demon beasts were attacking our base, and I could see my mom fighting two at once. Falspar was fighting alongside Arthur against what I thought was Wolfwrath. A while later, I heard a scream. I turned to the camera that showed my mom and saw that she had been wounded by one of the two demon beasts. Falspar was running towards her as fast as he could, but the second demon beast that she had been fighting got to her before he did, killing her. My eyes were now flooded with tears as I walked back to the dorm, empty inside. My mother had been killed by demon beasts because Dad wasn't there to protect her!

After the battle, my father was in the infirmary, recovering from his injuries. I walked over and sat in the chair that was next to the bed. He tried to reach for my hand but I pulled away, my anger at him steadily rising.

"Maddie, why are you avoiding me?"

I stayed silent.

"Maddie?"

"Why?"

"Why what, honey?"

"Why weren't you with mom?! Instead of being with her to protect her, you were with Arthur! If you had been with mom, she wouldn't be…" I was crying at that point.

"Madelyn, my sweet Madelyn, I'm ashamed of myself for leaving your mother, but-"

"But nothing! You should be ashamed! You let my mother, your WIFE, die because you didn't protect her when she needed you most! I'm leaving."

"Madelyn, wait!"

He tried to get out of the bed to stop me, but the doctor told him to stay until he was fully healed. I walked to the door, looking back at my father one last time.

"If you ever see me again, I'll still bear my hatred for you, so don't try to explain yourself. No matter what you say, you will always be the blame for mom's death."

"So I guess this is goodbye, Madelyn."

"Goodbye, Dad."

"... and then I met you. We started our journey with Sir Meta Knight and that lead to where we are now." Sword was looking at me with wide eyes. In an instant, his arms were around me, holding me close to him.

Before anything else could happen between us, the door opened, revealing Sir Meta Knight and Midnight Zero. "Are we… interrupting anything?" she asked. Sword let go of me, most likely blushing under his helmet. We walked out with them, following them to the Communication Room. Well, I guess I have to confront my father whether I like it or not. Sword held my hand in reassurance, which I appreciated greatly.

~~POV Switch to Normal (3rd)~~

The large screen was off, but flashed on when Midnight pressed the button. A puffball knight's face popped on screen, revealing the technical difficulties he was having.

"Is this thing gonna work or…" He looked up and jumped a bit. "Oh! Sorry about that. Now, which one of you is Blade? I can't tell because of the helmets." Blade, annoyed by her father's presence, pulled off her helmet.

"Enough, Dad. Just tell me what you need to say," she said bluntly, no positive emotions in her tone. Falspar looked at Blade and gasped, pulling off his helmet. The corners of his eyes were filled with tears that began to fall down his face. A smile rose to his face.

"Madelyn?! Is that really you?! My little girl is alive! I'm so glad!" Blade gritted her teeth, not wanting to be here with her father.

"You have no right to call me that! Not after what happened to Mom!" she yelled, clenching her fists at her sides.

He let out a defeated sigh. "Madelyn, you know that-" She cut him off.

"Yes, I know. I saw the camera footage from the battle. I saw that you protected Sir Arthur throughout the entire battle, not even going over to help Mom! You betrayed her, betrayed me by not protecting her!"

Falspar let another defeated sigh slip. "So you still don't forgive me…" He shook his head, stopping himself from trying to guilt-trip his daughter. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that the GSA is reforming and we'd like to have you, your friend, and Meta Knight join. No matter your decision, we're going to help you defeat Nightmare and his dastardly company NME." Sword perked up at his offer; he could join the GSA? But that might mean leaving Blade alone.

"No thanks. I'd prefer to stay here in Dreamland," Blade replied. She turned to Sword, placing her hand on his shoulder and leaning close. "Don't let what I want stop you, Sword." She moved away, turning to face Falspar again.

"Now, is that all?" she asked impatiently.

He nodded. "That is all." Blade nodded back and walked out of the room. When the door closed, Falspar let out a sigh. "What am I gonna do to get her back?"

"Sir?" Sword asked. Sir Falspar looked at him, eyeing him curiously.

A chuckle left the older knight. "So you're Sword, right?" The younger knight nodded timidly. "I heard from the letters Meta Knight sent me that you're together with my daughter, yes?" Sword nodded again. Falspar took a deep breath. "Take care of her for me, will you?"

There was a moment of silence before Sword took off his helmet, making direct eye contact with Falspar. "Of course, sir. Not as a guardian, but as a lover." Falspar chuckled openly before thanking him. Sword left the room to follow Blade. Now was the time for the plan to save Fumu to start. Let's hope the plan doesn't produce any unwanted casualties.


	10. Chapter 8: Fumu II

_**Chapter 8: Fumu II**_

 _ ***Here you go! Another Fumu chapter. This one is HEAVILY censored and a LOT longer compared to the original version I wrote in 7th grade. Hope you like this next chapter!***_

Back in NME's new headquarters, Fumu was in her cell, conversing with one of the Demon Beasts. The same one that Galacta Knight threw in her cell three weeks ago. As they got to know each other, Fumu learned a lot about her new friend.

The puffball dragon was named Oganth. She was created from Fumu's DNA sample, just like Galacta Knight told her. Nightmare had told her one thing before giving her to Galacta: "Don't let Fumu out of your sight."

"Why do you think he said that?" Fumu asked, her head tilted in confusion. Oganth shrugged, flapping her royal blue wings a few times. They talked for a while, getting to know each other better, before a shrill scream pierced through the mostly quiet prison area. Instinctively, Fumu flinched, raising her hands to the sides of her head. The bell stopped and they could see the other demon beasts filing out of their cells in twos and threes. Fumu and Oganth followed the crowd, squeezing in where they could.

They made it to the cafeteria and there was an awkward silence. Usually there was a loud ruckus or a lunch brawl going on, but the other demon beasts were strangely tame. Oganth took her place in the line and Fumu followed, watching to make sure none of the others get any… ideas. They grabbed their bowls of "Mystery Stew" and made their way to their table. A wolf-like demon beast, not Hot Dog thankfully, came over and "accidentally" knocked Fumu's stew into her face.

"Oops. My hand must have slipped a little," the demon beast claimed. There was another second of silence before the cafeteria erupted in an obnoxiously loud wave of laughter. Fumu stood there, taking in what had just happened before she frowned, wiping the stew off of her face. Oganth was watching the wolf closely, a threatening shine in her eyes.

He looked at her and laughed again. "Aw, what's the little puffball gonna do? Poke me?" Another wave of laughter filled the room again but was cut short when Oganth tackled him. She held out her right paw, claws extending from the tips. He was squirming, trying to escape Oganth's grip. Fumu was stunned as she watched; she had no idea her friend was capable of this. The other demon beasts were egging them on, choosing sides and rooting for their choice. Oganth was scratching him all over while the wolf-like demon beast was punching and kicking the puffball dragon.

Around her, the air was still and silent. Bright golden light engulfed her body, catching everyone's attention. The gravity around them became stronger, slamming everyone in the cafeteria down to the ground.

"What the…" the wolf-like demon beast said. He tried to rise to his feet but with Oganth on top of him and now the force of the mysterious power kept him from moving. Oganth was trying to move over to her friend but was struggling to crawl over to her. In the blink of an eye, Fumu was behind the wolf-like demon beast. She grabbed the back of his shirt and slung him across the room. Everyone was watching, fear and shock in their eyes as Fumu appeared over by the wolf-like demon beast again. A shining light gathered in her hand, only growing brighter as her eyes changed to reflect a pale yellow. Before she could attack him, someone fired a tranquilizer at Fumu, knocking her out cold.

Customer Service walked into the cafeteria, watching as the other demon beasts slowly and unsteadily rose to their feet. "What happened in here?" he asked, looking at Fumu from across the room. Oganth made her way over to him, along with the wolf-like demon beast.

"I'll tell you," he said. Customer Service rose an eyebrow at him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tyrian. Just asking, can I tell you this in a more private setting?" Oganth glared at him but nodded, agreeing with him. Customer Service took one more look over at Fumu.

"Okay, but I want you, Oganth, to bring Fumu with us." The puffball nodded and went to grab her friend. "Nightmare is going to have a fit over this…" The group made their way out of the cafeteria and the other demon beasts filed out soon after.

They arrived in Customer Service's office, which was surprisingly empty, save for a huge screen on the wall and a desk in the back of the room. "Now, what happened out there?" Customer Service asked.

Tyrian stepped up. "I instigated by knocking the girl's lunch into her face. It was only supposed to be a harmless prank, but then the little puffball here tackled me and began clawing me. I fought back to defend myself. Then there was this crushing weight pushing me down. That girl there," he pointed at Fumu, "appeared behind me and flung me across the cafeteria. She was about to hit me with some kind of energy ball before you came and knocked her out." Oganth sent him a threatening look and he flinched.

"A harmless prank, huh? Nobody knows what's in that stew!" she shouted. Customer Service extended his arm to stop her.

"No fighting in my office. Okay, so when did you feel this 'weight' pushing you down?" Tyrian shrugged, a sheepish smile on his face.

Fumu stirred, groggily sitting up. Oganth turned to her friend, relieved that her friend was alright. Tyrian turned and his eyes went wide with fear. Customer Service watched as Fumu pulled the tranquilizer dart out of where it had struck her.

She groaned, holding her head in her hand. "What happened?" she asked. Oganth tackled her, knocking her down to the ground. They embraced each other for a moment before Customer Service drew their attention back to him.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but I would like to know what happened from your view." Fumu looked at him, a blank expression.

She took a deep breath. "I remember silence. Nothing but the power roaring through my veins. Then my mind went blank. Everything went by in a blur. For some reason, I heard two voices. One was yelling for me to kill this guy," she pointed at Tyrian, "but the other was yelling at me to stop. I couldn't think straight. Then everything went black, and here I am."

Customer Service wrote everything down, closing his flipbook with a soft thud. "I see. Well, think before you instigate Tyrian. You are dismissed to your cell." Tyrian nodded and hurried out the door. Oganth looked at Fumu, whose bangs were casting a shadow over her eyes. "Fumu," he began, "your powers are starting to surface." She looked up, shocked, tears in the corners of her eyes. "If you are unable to control them, you could easily kill everyone around you, no matter if they're friend or foe. So I've decided to help you." His voice raised in pitch, hope seeming to hang off of the statement. "Nightmare knows about your hidden abilities, so he can help you understand them, but you have to trust us. Will you accept the offer?"

Fumu placed her hand on her chin in thought. The tears that she was trying to hold back silently fell down her face. "I…" _I would have killed him if Customer Service hadn't stopped me._ "Can I have a little bit more time to consider my choice?"

He shook his head. "Your friends are most likely about to come here with full force to save you, so you don't have much time here. You must make your choice here and now." She nodded, focusing on weighing her options. If she accepted, she might be able to control her new powers, but she would have to trust Nightmare. The same evil being that tried to kill Kirby on a regular basis through Dedede and the demon beasts. But if she didn't… Even though it seemed absurd and stupid in her mind, it was the only good option.

"...Alright. I accept your offer." Customer Service smiled as he walked over to his desk.

"Wonderful, wonderful! We'll start after lunch tomorrow. See you then!" he said, his businessman facade showing. He coughed a bit, clearing his throat. "You two are dismissed." They hesitated for a moment before leaving the office. For some reason, Fumu had a feeling that things were about to get much, _much_ worse.


	11. Chapter 9: Plan I - Infiltration

_**Chapter 9: Plan I - Infiltration**_

When they made it to the Destroyer ship, Bun and the others were gathered in a small group. Meta Knight looked at the boy, his eyes glowing a sky blue. Sword and Blade were standing next to each other, their fingers intertwined.

Sirica cleared her throat. "Okay. Now that everyone's here, are you ready?" They all nodded.

Bun extended his fist out. "Let's save my sister!" The others copied his gesture before entering the Destroyer. Everything was set up the way it was before the crash, including a few new touch-ups. Meta Knight stepped up to the control panel while everyone else took their positions. He pressed the ignition button and the roof hatch opened up. The ship started rising and, as soon as it was high enough, flew off.

After the motion sickness-inducing liftoff, Sirica walked over to Knuckle Joe. "Any information from Falspar?"

"Yeah. He said he'll meet us there and lead one of the three groups to hook up the bombs." Sirica looked out and saw the vast expanse of stars in front of them. This was it; the final battle with Nightmare to stop his evil antics once and for all as well as save Fumu.

~~Fumu~~

After Fumu agreed to let Nightmare help her control her powers, she began to train with him in his office. "Now, focus. Think about anything that angers you. Your friends being hurt, your lover being killed before your eyes…" She winced, the ideas making her heart ache.

Soon, golden light began to encase her hands, shining dimly in the dark room. "Yes, that's good. Keep it up." The power she was releasing grew stronger and the suppression field she made earlier was created. He had to struggle to keep himself upright, but he had to admit: her powers were extraordinary.

She let out a breath and extended her arm in front of her. _Here goes…_ The energy gathered in front of her palm and took a spherical shape. It flew from her hand and shot forward. The energy blast made contact with the target, scorching the bulls-eye. Her eyes widened.

"Very good, Fumu." The gravity field disappeared. A bright light filled the room, blinding them both before it subsided. Fumu looked at her hand and saw a mark was now there. It looked like the North Star, but it had two arrows crossing diagonally through it.

She looked at him. "What is this?" He looked out the window revealing a… stray Destroyer ship? "Nightmare?" Looking back at her again, he shook his head.

"Our lesson is done. Good work, now get back to your cell. Galacta Knight!" She stood there, glaring at him.

"Customer Service told me that, by agreeing to trust you, you would help me understand my powers. So keep your end of the bargain!" She was shouting, but he wasn't listening. Galacta Knight came in and lowered his lance before moving closer.

"Yes, Nightmare?"

"Take Fumu here to her cell, then report back to me for further orders. We can't just let them storm the place now, can we?" Nightmare explained. Galacta grunted his disapproval, but grabbed Fumu by her wrists and pulled her out of the office. Looking back out the window, Nightmare noticed that the ship was closer than before.

 _Damn. They're here earlier than I anticipated._ Then an idea came to mind. "Customer Service!" The subordinate was in the room within a few seconds.

"Yes, Nightmare?" Nightmare turned to face him, grinning evilly.

"See to it that Galacta Knight gets what he wants." It took him a minute, but when it clicked, Customer Service shared his boss' grin. With a bow, he left the room.

~Back to MK~

In the Destroyer, Sirica and Meta Knight were driving the ship when they noticed a different ship. It was silver with green decals and a streak of pink and red going down the middle. A video call came in and, when they answered, Falspar's face popped up.

"I'm here, as promised. My unit will distract the defense ships long enough for you guys to drop off the bomb squad. When everyone's back on board, my ship will fly alongside yours to escape. Got it?" Meta Knight nodded and the call ended. Sirica steered the ship towards the docking zone, where Sword, Blade, Midnight, and Bun were dropped off. Meta Knight and Kirby flew down in their personal starships and Falspar's ship dropped him off. He and Midnight grabbed a bomb from Sword and headed off, Kirby and Bun doing the same.

The teams split off; Sword and Blade, Kirby and Bun, and Falspar and Midnight. Meta Knight, on the other hand, was going solo to find and rescue Fumu. He searched each hall, looking for the cell block.

Meanwhile, with Fumu, Oganth, and Galacta Knight, they were walking from Nightmare's office when a loud scream sounded from further down the hall.

"What was that?" Fumu asked. Oganth's eyes widened, tears welling up in her eyes. Galacta Knight turned to face the Stellanian.

"That was a scream coming from the Creation Extractor. Demon beasts that are either defective or act against Nightmare are torn apart, their vital parts and bodies preserved for future demon beast creation," he explained. Fumu felt like she was going to throw up, and Oganth felt the same.

However, she had to say something. "Fumu, I was created from a young girl's body, parts from other demon beasts were added to my body to keep my power from destroying my body." Fumu staggered back, holding her hand to her mouth. No, that couldn't be! They took both innocent people and living creatures and fused their parts together to create monsters? The very idea of it made her sick to her stomach.

"Come on, we have to go! My freedom isn't coming any sooner!" The girls followed.

Suddenly, the intercom crackled to life. "Galacta Knight, change of plans. We have an intruder that we need you to take care of. He's an adversary that you're just dying to beat." Then he was gone. Galacta Knight's angelic wings unfurled and lifted him toward his target. Oganth and Fumu followed after him, an unsettling feeling rising in her chest.

Back with the bomb teams, everyone had connected their bombs and were waiting for the signal. Falspar was sending a silent prayer to Nova for Blade to make it out of there alive. Sword and Blade were sitting together, thinking about the future. It was a pastime for them, allowing them to take their minds off of what was at stake for a few moments. Bun was pacing, impatiently waiting to hear the good news about his sister. He knew Meta Knight wouldn't fail.

Below the main floor, Meta Knight was still searching, without much luck. A blur of pink and white passed by him, cutting his right arm. It stopped, revealing Galacta Knight behind him. Fumu and Oganth had caught up, trying to catch their breath from running so much. When Fumu saw Meta Knight, she called out to him. He immediately turned to see her, his eyes a pale blue.

His joy was short-lived because he barely dodged Galacta's attack. "Don't ignore me, Meta Knight! This battle is between the two of us! I will prove that I'm the strongest in the universe!"

Meta Knight unsheathed Galaxia, taking an offensive stance. "Fumu, stand back." She nodded, stepping back with Oganth. Galacta Knight readied his lance, pointing it straight at Meta Knight's mask. The air was tense, the suspense unending as the anticipation for one of them to make a move became suffocating.


End file.
